Just Waiting for the Rain
by NobleJealousy
Summary: After Ron dies in Voldemort's second rising, Harry and Hermione grow apart and their personalities change drastically. What will happen if people try to bring them together again? H/Hr. ~Sequel - Walk Down Magic Lane~ is up!
1. Chapter 1

Just Waiting for the Rain

Chapter 1 

Summary: This story is H/Hr. It is based at the end of seventh year and the years following it (hopefully...) In this story, Ron was killed in Voldemort's second rising.  Without Ron, Harry became preppy and full of himself while Hermione became more reclusive.  They grew apart and almost entirely lost track of one another's lives.  In their seventh year, they were assigned to each other as classroom partners. Let's see what happens, shall we?

a/n: Please, please, please r/r!  Many thanks to everyone who is encouraging me to keep writing! 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and setting belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot.

*April 21, 2004 – 7:30 PM – Hogwarts – Gryffindor girls' dormitory

            Hermione Granger sat quietly on her four-poster bed, holding a photo album with a cover of crushed red velvet.  The red hangings with the gold trim that marked her as Head Girl were drawn around her.  She was completely secluded.  _Well, that's they way I like it, isn't it?  I mean – I have never been a social animal, especially not in the last few years.  But for some reason, being alone is not making me cheerful today.  _Hermione flopped back on her pillow and exhaled slowly.  _Maybe it's foreboding or something.  _She stood up, and, pushing her curtains aside, she walked over to the window and perched on the sill.  Several people were wandering around the grounds, Professors Dumbledore and Snape were sitting on a garden bench discussing something, and the Slytherin quidditch team was assembling in a corner of the quidditch pitch, looking menacingly at a single scarlet robed figure above.  Everything was completely normal.  But something inside of Hermione said it wasn't.

*April 21, 2004 – 9:30 PM – Hogwarts – Gryffindor boys' dormitory

            Harry Potter ran into his dormitory, laughing and out of breath.  Close behind him were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.  The three boys flopped on the floor, continuing to laugh hysterically.

            "That was some show you gave 'em Harry!" Seamus crowed, "And they thought that Harry Potter wouldn't have the guts to challenge and beat the entire Slytherin quidditch team to a match, solo!" 

            "Well I am Harry Potter, aren't I?  I mean, how could they even doubt me?" Harry scoffed in a would-be casual manner.  But then he grinned like a young boy, "I did kick them in the arse, didn't I?"

            "It was awesome Harry!  The one quidditch match I've seen that was more exciting than soccer!" Dean said.

            "Will you ever give that soccer thing up Dean?  Honestly, I played it when I was a kid – it's not that great.  Wizarding pride, man!  Of course quidditch is always better that ANY muggle sport." Harry said, sneering.

            "Whatever Harry." Dean said, gazing in rapture at his tattered soccer poster on the wall of the dormitory.  

            It was then that Neville Longbottom burst into the room, extremely out of breath.  He leaned against the wall for a moment, and then spoke, "McGonagall and Snape want to see you, Harry.  They say it's about that quidditch thing."

            Harry rolled his eyes.  "No doubt it's a lecture about how unsafe that was and how foolish I was to put my life on the line when the entire wizarding world needs me."

            "I doubt that Harry," Neville said

            "Can't you just deduct house points from me Neville?  You are the Head Boy, after all.  Can't you just tell them that I've already been punished by you?" Harry pleaded.

            "Nope, no can do.  Sorry."  Neville shrugged, nervously.

            "Alright, I'm out of here." Harry muttered and dragged his feet out of the dormitory.

*April 22, 2002 – 10:45 AM – Hogwarts – DADA

            Harry Potter ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom 15 minutes late.  It wasn't as if he had been trying to come late, either.  A few Hufflepuffs had stopped him in the corridor and had just HAD to congratulate him in his performance on the quidditch pitch yesterday.  And he couldn't blame them.  He was pretty incredible.

            "Late again, Harry?" Remus Lupin asked from the front of the room, "Honestly Harry, how many detentions have you gotten just from being late to class this year?"  

            Harry looked down, pretending to be ashamed, "I don't know Professor.  A couple dozen I'd say." He flashed his trademark smirk around the room.  Several of his classmates laughed.

            "Harry, see me after class.  The rest of you – get to work on that essay on counter curses."  Professor Lupin said, gazing coolly at Harry.

            The class went slowly.  The essay, two feet to be handed in next Monday, was the only homework.  Finally, after and hour and a half, the bell rang and the class filed out for lunch.  All except Harry, who was standing in front of Professor Lupin's desk, looking bored, and Hermione, who was still scribbling on a piece of parchment.    

            "Harry, when are you going to start getting serious about your school again?  I haven't given you an 'A' since I came back to Hogwarts two years ago.  And if I recall correctly, you were once a top student."  Professor Lupin said quietly.

            "I don't know Professor," Harry yawned, "My career isn't going to have anything to do with any of this stuff, so why does it matter?  I told McGonagall and Snape the same thing last night."

            "And I'm sure they were happy to hear it," Lupin responded sarcastically, "Sirius wouldn't like the fact that you're not applying yourself, Harry.  He wanted you to succeed in school."

            "Don't bring Sirius into this Professor!" Harry exclaimed, looking suddenly angry, "My godfather has been dead for 3 years.  Don't threaten me with him."

            "I'm glad that you are still passionate about something other that quidditch and your girlfriend of the week.  And you know as well as I do that Sirius is alive.  He has his reasons for not contacting you."

            "He's dead in my eyes," Harry muttered, "Is that all professor?"

            "Yes Harry.  Go." Lupin said quietly.  Harry turned on his heels and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  The sudden sound made Hermione look up.  Smiling sheepishly at the empty desks around her, she stuffed her parchment and quills into her bag.  Standing up, she began to walk toward the door when she heard her professor say, "One moment, Hermione."  

            "Yes Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

            "Do you have any idea what's going on with Harry?"

            "No sir.  Potter and I have hardly spoken since the beginning of fifth year." Hermione answered, quietly.

            "You knew him better than anyone else Hermione.  I doubt that any of his new 'friends' are quite as close as the two of you once were." Lupin said, gently.

            "What would you like me to do, Professor?" Hermione said, sensing that Lupin had a request to make of her.

            "I'll have to think about it. Go on Hermione.  You can leave," he said, dismissively.

            "Thanks Professor Lupin." Hermione said, slipping away quietly.  

*April 22, 2002 – 10:30 PM – Hogwarts – Hermione's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_            Well, no one can say today hasn't been interesting.  In DADA, Prof. Lupin had us writing our essays, when Harry Potter came in late again.  Prof. Lupin spoke to him about it after class, when I just "happened" to be finishing a thought in my essay.  Actually, I just wanted to hear what the Professor wanted to tell Potter.  After all, we were friends for almost 4 years.  Something about something Snuffles did to make him angry.  Anyway, Prof. Lupin asked me after class if I knew what was going on with him.  He wants me to try and help him or something.  That can't be good.  I mean, Harry Potter was once a very likable person.  But he's changed a lot since we were friends.  _

_            I spoke to Prof. Dumbledore after classes today about getting a position at Hogwarts after I graduate.  He says there may be an opening in the teaching staff next year, as Prof. Flitwick is retiring.  Apparently, Madame Hooch is as well.  I hardly thought he would offer me a teaching position!  I mean, I was expecting to be Filch's assistant or something.  It's strange how there is no equivalent of college in the magical world, especially since there's not really a primary school either._

_            I've just had an owl from Viktor.  He's getting married in next month and he was hoping I could come to Bulgaria for the wedding.  I don't see how I can, since NEWTS are only a few weeks after the date.  I mean, if I'm already studying like crazy for them now, I don't care to see how absorbed I'll be then.  I'll send my regrets and a nice gift or something.  He was a nice guy, but I never really liked him. I had always liked-... well, someone else.  Anyways, I'm very happy for him._

_            I'll sign off now so I can get some sleep.  _

_                                                                                                Hermione_

*April 23, 2002 – 10:45 AM – Hogwarts – DADA 

            Harry Potter ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, worried to see what Lupin's reaction would be today.  Although Harry was frequently late to his classes, he tried not to do it two days in a row.  Lupin, who had been standing at the front of the room looked at him harshly, and then turned away, "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter.  Take a seat," Lupin watched as Harry flopped behind his desk in the middle of the room.  "Now, the project I am assigning you is rather difficult.  In the last few weeks we have been discussing curses, counter curses, and their making.  I would like you to work in a team of two to invent your own counter curse that will block a curse of your own choosing.  Your teams will be assigned."  Lupin looked directly at Hermione, who, in her secluded back seat was looking at him angrily.  She had cottoned on to Lupin's idea to get Hermione close to Harry again and she didn't particularly like it. "Now then," the professor continued, ignoring Hermione's glare, "Let's see, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, you two can team up.  Then Seamus and Neville.  Dean, you work with Pavarti." Professor Lupin quickly assigned each student a partner.  "Now pair up and begin planning your project." 

            Hermione looked across the room at Harry, who was showing no intention of moving.  Sighing, she picked up her things and walked over to him.  Putting down her heavy bag, she turned to Harry and said, "Look Potter – I don't appreciate having to jeopardize my grade by having to work with you. But if Professor Lupin put us in this pair he must have a reason.  So let's just do this, okay?"

            "Fine by me.  And I hope you weren't planning to work on this during free time.  I, unlike you, have something of a social life." Harry said.

            Hermione glared at her partner.  That stung.  And of course, she'd be working on this project 24/7.  He knew her better than to think she would just work on it during class periods. "Well," she muttered to herself, "At least now I know why he fails everything.  He thinks to much of himself to work during his free time." 

            "What was that, Hermione?"

            Hermione sighed, and put on a false grin, "Nothing _Potter_.  Let's get to work."

            They spent the rest of the period discussing curses.  Well, technically, Hermione carried on a one sided conversation with herself about possible curses to use, while Harry sent annoyed looks at Professor Lupin and made faces and Dean and Seamus.  Finally, the period ended.  Harry ran out of the room while Hermione stayed behind and approached Lupin.  "Was that really necessary Professor?  Making me work with him on a project?  You should know that the boy has the work ethic of a slug.  And honestly sir, while I'm willing to help you figure out what's going on with him, I'm not willing to put my grade point average on the line."

            "No worries, Hermione.  As I was about to tell you, I'd like you and Harry to make a work plan so I can grade you simply on your work and not on his." Lupin reassured her.

            "But Professor Lupin, this is a team project.  You can't grade individually on a team project!  And I don't want to be given an 'A' just for working with Potter.  It's not fair to the others," Hermione exclaimed.  

            "It's also not fair that a student like you should have to work with a student like him.  Don't worry about anything, Hermione.  I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore about what I should do." Lupin said.

            "Thank you sir." Hermione mumbled and, gathering her things, left the room.  

*April 25, 2002 – 7:30 PM – Hogwarts – Teachers Lounge

            "It's a lovely thought, Remus.  But don't you think it's a bit risky?" Professor McGonagall said at the weekly staff meeting.   

            "Certainly, if it worked it would be brilliant. Remus, think rationally, do you think you can really bend two teenagers to your own will?"  Flitwick commented.

            "It could work though!  Can't you all see it?  The problems only started when they stopped being friends."  Lupin said in a fury of excitement. 

"The problems started, Professor Lupin, when Ron Weasley died.  Not when Harry and Hermione stopped speaking." Neville said.  He had been the one to tell Hermione earlier that the staff meeting had been called off for that week.  It wouldn't do to have the Head Girl attend a meeting being called because of her.

            "Longbottom is right, as much as it pains me to admit it." Snape said, sneering.  

            "Will you just listen to me?   Harry and Hermione must begin spending time together again and become friends again.  If they do, Hermione may be able to break out of her shell from being with an old friend.  And Harry, well, Harry will realize that the meaning of life is not quidditch."  Lupin paused, looking eagerly at his colleagues.

            Dumbledore spoke up, "I think we should allow Professor Lupin to continue putting Harry and Hermione into classroom situations in which they must work together.  But only in class are they to be paired together.  And don't tell either of them about this."

            The teachers exchanged glances.  Once the headmaster had had his say, it was final.  Very few people had the desire to argue with him.  It just wasn't done.

*April 28, 2002 – 4:30 PM – Hogwarts – Library

            Hermione sat alone at one of the long study tables in the library.  She was pouring through a book on the Impediment curse, hoping to find some information that would help her develop it's counter curse.  Harry, who had simply told her to pick any curse they both knew, wasn't there.  _He must be at quidditch practice or something, _Hermione told herself, _Well, either that or he's talking to one of his many fan clubs.  Honestly, I haven't seen Harry Potter in the library since the Tri-wizard Tournament in our fourth year.  Of course, that was a long time ago. Harry and I were still best friends then.  And Ron...  Well Ron was still around too.  _Disgusted, Hermione realized her mind had wandered from her book.  She shoved it violently across the table and took out the small book that served as her diary.

*Hermione's diary

_Dear Diary,_

_            I suppose that very few people know Ron Weasley had a girl who was in love with him before he died.  Actually, Ron Weasley didn't know either, until a few minutes before his death.  I was that girl.  People asked me after that year – did you really like Viktor Krum?  Why'd you split up with him?  Of course I didn't!  I just wanted to make Ron jealous of him.  And it worked didn't it?  Just not in the way I had wanted it to.          _

_            I remember the day of the last uprising.  The battle was long, but finally Harry stood over the limp body of Voldemort – the wizard who had terrorized us all for decades.  I hardly noticed.  I was with Ron, who had fallen at the beginning of the whole battle and was weakening fast.  I knew I was going to lose him, so I just bent down and I whispered three words in his ear.  I.  Love.  You.  Just as simple as that.  And he looked up at me, and smiled weakly.  He said something like 'I love you too, Hermione.  It's a shame that we aren't going to get to do something about it.'  A few minutes later he died.  The entire love story down the drain. _

_            That's why I'm the way I am now, I reckon.  Because I lost something the day I watched the boy I love die in my arms.  I don't quite know what.  So now I'm just waiting.  Just waiting for the rain._

_                                                                        Hermione_

a/n: Wasn't that just ducky?  Ok, here's the deal.  Review and I'll update.  Update, and you'll review.  (lol, anyone who has seen _Sweeney Todd_: "Stop or I will fire,"  "Fire and I will stop" – Anthony Hope and Jonas Fogg) Anyway, I am looking for A Beta reader.  This job involves critiquing my writing for errors in the plot or mechanical errors.  (it also means you get to read new chapters earlier than everyone else...)  So if you are interested in the job, please e-mail me (Katz71090@aol.com) With your ff.net screen name (or whatever you want to be recognized as), your e-mail address, and some info as to why you would like to be the beta (that sounds like a really corny essay contest, but deal with it)  BTW – Gethsemane:  if you are reading this and are interested in beta-ing yet another one of my strange and peculiar fics, please e-mail me.  


	2. Chapter 2

b u c Just Waiting for the Rain /b /u /c

b c Chapter 2 /b /c

a/n: Yay!  I got reviews!  I love you all!  HAPPY HAPPY ME! This chapter is very very angsty at some points, but otherwise very very sweet.  **Disclaimer: **I own nothing *sniff*.  JK Rowling owns everything *cheers*.  Except for the plot, that is.  No one except me could write a plot as messed up as this one is...  Please r/r, and enjoy!

*April 30, 2002 – 10:00 AM – Hogwarts – Quidditch Pitch

            "HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH!  GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH!"  Colin Creevey, who had been the quidditch announcer since Lee Jordan had graduated, shouted.  One half of the spectators, a sea of red, rose from their seats as one, cheering mightily.  Harry, his head swelling so large that it might soon become to heavy for his broomstick, did a long, slow victory lap, through and around the hoops and into the locker rooms.  He landed his broom near his own belongings and began to hurriedly change, eager to get back up to the common room for the celebration that was bound to take place in his honor.  Pulling his school robes quickly over his uniform, he scampered out the door, only to run into Professor Lupin.  

            "Good match Harry.  You have gotten very proficient at catching the snitch early on," the professor said.

            "Thank you sir," Harry trailed off a bit, looking suspiciously at his teacher, "What brings you back here?"  

            "I wanted to congratulate the team of course!" Lupin exclaimed, "Oh, yes, I also wanted to see how you and Hermione are doing on your counter curse.  Are you making good progress?  I believe that Hermione has been in the library several nights this past week working on it.  Have either of you discovered anything of interest yet?"  Lupin smiled loftily.  He knew that Harry hadn't been working at all.  It was obvious to him – the amount of time Hermione spent explaining things to him in class, how tired Hermione looked in the mornings, and how wide-awake Harry looked comparatively.

            "Uh... Yeah Professor.  It's coming along all right.  Now if you'll excuse me," Harry tried to get past his teacher, only to find himself blocked.  

            "Off to the library, are you?  I just saw Hermione head up there.  That's the spirit Harry.  The quidditch party can certainly wait!" Lupin said slyly.

            "Um... Of course.  Yeah, I was just on my way up there.  I'll, uh... see you at lunch Professor Lupin." Harry said, making hasty tracks for the library.  Perhaps Hermione wouldn't be in there, and then he could just go to the Common Room.

*Hogwarts – Library

            Hermione sat, deeply immersed in a book written entirely about the Impediment curse.  It was rather intricate.  It seemed to her, that the originally the curse had been a certain potion.  _If I could extract a potion from the curse... _she mused, _and find the antidote to the potion, then transfer the potion back into a spell... Then I'd have it!  _Hermione sighed in triumph.  It would be absolutely simple if she could find the potions ingredients and preparation somewhere.  _Perhaps Madam Pince would have some very old Potions textbooks around somewhere.  Maybe even an old Defence book would do the trick.  _Hermione was hurrying toward the front of the library when she collided with Harry Potter.  Rubbing her head, she looked up at him and said, "Ha-Harry?  What are you doing up here?"    

            "Oh... um..." Harry paused and looked at his former best friend.  Sighing, he repeated something they had asked each other many times before, "Would you prefer the truth, or a friendly white lie?" 

            Hermione laughed, remembering the saying.  It had been a joke between them and Ron for years.  "The truth, of course.  Isn't that what I always said.  It was Ron who like the friendly white lie..."

            "Professor Lupin cornered me at the quidditch match and discreetly lectured me for not helping you.  He just as discreetly suggested I come up here and help you instead of going to my own party." Harry mumbled.

            "Excellent!" Hermione cried, "Just when I needed help, too.  I'm looking for a book, you see."

            "You mean I have to stay up here?  I figured you let me go to the common room." Harry said.

            Hermione's faced flushed several shades darker than normal.  Trying to keep her temper under control (this was a library, after all) she said, "No.  I think you need to stay right here and actually help me with this project," Hermione glared darkly, "Go on Potter.  Go ask Madam Pince to come back to my usual table.  She'll know where it is.  Then I'll explain to you what's happening."  Hermione spun around and practically marched back to her usual nook.  

            Harry muttered under his breath.  _I shouldn't have to take orders from her.  We aren't even friends anymore, and I am SO much higher on the Hogwarts food chain.  I'll tell Madam Pince to go back to her, and then I'll slip away.  She'll just have to deal with it.  _With that thought, Harry hurried off, eager to get to the party. 

*May 2, 2002 – 10:30 PM – Hogwarts – Gryffindor girls' dormitory

            Hermione heaved what had to be the heaviest book in the Hogwarts library up the stairs to her dormitory.  She had been carrying the book (thicker by 500 pages than Hogwarts: A History) all the way from the dungeons to Gryffindor tower.  Madam Pince had told her to ask Professor Snape for some very old potions books, and the sneering greasy haired professor had obliged with **this **monster.  Hermione was, however, content.  Neville was on hall patrol duty tonight, which meant that she could simply curl up in her dorm and leaf through the book.  She knew the other girls wouldn't disturb her.  Lavender and Parvati had both given up on Hermione's reading habits a long time ago.  Finally reaching her bed, Hermione heaved the book onto it.  Carefully, she removed her Head Girl badge and placed it gently on her bedside table.  She quickly undressed and pulled a flannel nightdress over her head.  At last, she pulled a reading light toward her and began to pour through the yellow, crumpling pages.  The type was rather small and extremely difficult to read.  Most of the potions in the book she had never heard of.  Professor Snape had warned her of that.  Most potions were eventually replaced by spells, because most wizards were somewhat hopeless with potions. But if a potion could become a spell, couldn't a spell become a potion?  Finally she gave up and shoved the book aside.  She quickly grabbed her diary from underneath her bed and obliged it with her daily entry.

*Hermione's diary

_Dear Diary,_

_            Well, this is a fine kettle of fish.  I haven't even seen Harry Potter since the other day in the library.  I suppose he slept all of Sunday.  But he didn't come to a single class today.  I honestly do not want to have to do this entire project on my own.  I will certainly need his help when it comes to collecting the ingredients for a multitude of potions I will have to brew.  Thank God for Fourth year Potions class and lectures on antidote development.       _

_            Professor Lupin has been trying to guilt Potter into actually working on this project, but thus far it hasn't worked.  I'm still hoping, diary.  I do want to help the professors figure out what is up with him, but I'm loosing hope.  I mean, I can't very well find out anything about him if he's completely ignoring me, can I?_

_            I wonder what Ron would do with him?  The two of them were always so much closer to each other than they were to me.  But... maybe if Ron was still alive... Harry Potter would still be the same guy he used to be.  Gods, I miss Ron.  He was better than anyone else I know at patching up arguments when the time came 'round.  Of course, he had plenty of practice...  Are you laughing?  Cause I sure as hell am.  _

_            I'm going to attempt to actually get some sleep tonight.  Are you proud, or what?_

                                                                        Hermione 

*May 3, 2002 – 10:25 AM – Hogwarts - DADA

Harry Potter slipped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom five minutes before class was do to start.  He strode quickly up the center aisle and stodd directly in front of the Professor Lupin's desk.  The aforementioned professor, who had been scribbling out next weeks lesson plans, glanced up.  

            "Okay Professor Lupin, what's the catch?" Harry demanded impatiently.

            "Catch?  What catch?  Catch in what?" Lupin said calmly.

            "In this project!  Honestly Professor, that was the first time you had **ever **checked up on my progress in a project.  And you know I have the work ethic of a slug." Harry said.

            "I just don't want you to let Hermione do all of the work.  First of all, it's not fair if you get an 'A' for doing nothing, and second because if you don't start helping her, Hermione is going to seriously endanger her health from over working." the professor said in a calm, rational tone.  

            Harry put his hands on to the desk and leaned a bit toward his teacher, "I've known you for four long years Professor Lupin.  I think that's enough time for me to be able to tell when you're keeping something from me!"

            At that point, the class began to file in.  Lupin rose from his desk and, lowering his voice slightly, spoke to Harry, "Calm down, Harry.  No one is plotting anything malicious and evil behind your back," Harry turned around and began to walk to his usual seat, "One more thing, Harry," Lupin said, "I don't know why you're putting yourself and Hermione through all of this, but one things for sure: you two have a lot to talk about.   And I suggest you do some talking. Soon."

*May 3, 2002 – 8:30 PM – Hogwarts – Potions Dungeons

            Hermione hovered over a steaming cauldron in the middle of the empty potions laboratory.  Professor Snape had grudgingly allowed her to use the lab after classes to work on the Impediment potion.  Her shoulders were slumped in disappointment.  She had **thought **that she had everything she could ever need to brew this potion, but apparently not.  Some unidentifiable thing was wrong with this potion.  It just needed something.  And she had no idea what that was.  Hermione sighed and steadied herself, squaring her shoulders and back.  Sure, she rather liked being alone most of the time (especially while she did homework), but this was getting ridiculous.  _Harry... I mean Potter just has to realize sometime that I can't do a lick more work than I'm already doing!  _She kneaded her forehead.  _It's not his pride that is at stake if we fail this project. People are used to him doing poorly.  But... Oh I don't know.  It would be nice to have something of a reputation..._

            "Granger?" a voice asked from deep in the shadows, "Granger are you down here?  I thought you might be working on the project and I... I wanted to help," Hermione didn't answer; she wanted to see what he would say if she remained quiet.  "Please Hermione?  Look, we haven't exactly been friends these past few years but is that any reason to ignore me?  Especially when we're supposed to be working _together. _ I'm sorry about the social life crack last week, all right?  It was a bit... harsh.  This isn't as important to me as it is to you, but... I reckon I have to get decent grades eventually.  And I know you want help with this," Harry sighed.  It seemed like the Head Girl wasn't going to deign to speak to him.  He turned around, and began heading for the stairs that lead to the entrance hall.  

            "Wait Harry." Hermione said.  Her legs shook distinctly, but she crossed the drafty room to him regardless.  "Yes, I'd like help.  Come, I'll explain it to you."  Hermione quickly outlined her line of thinking and all of the work she had done in the last few days.  Finally, she said, "But I just can't reckon what the last ingredient is.  I just can't seem to figure it out.  Have you got an idea?"  

            Harry frowned deeply, than ran a hand threw his black hair.  "Well," Harry said, "I haven't done any research or anything.  But it occurs to me that in potions you often need something, like a hair, that came from the person the potion is intended for.  So... maybe as a potion, you need the hair or something of the person you want to slow down."

            Hermione smiled widely, "Brilliant Harry!  That's really clever.  So... whose hair?  Yours or mine?"  

            "Mine.  To make up for being a prat."

            "Well.  Go ahead and add it then.  It'll have to brew for four hours until we can test it.  You don't have to stay up if you don't want to though.  I'm sure you have something more important to do." Hermione said quietly.

            Harry pulled a hair from his head and quickly added it to the potion, which abruptly turned purple and started bubbling.  He then turned to face Hermione again, "I'll stay up.  I've done my homework."

            "For once," Hermione chuckled, "C'mon then.  Let's not wait down here.  We can go to the Head Girl's study."  Setting her watch alarm to go off in four hours, Hermione led Harry out of the dungeons and into a red and gold bedecked study near Professor McGonagall's office.  Sinking onto a poof (much like the ones in Professor Trelawney's room, although Hermione was loathe to admit it) Hermione smiled tentatively at Harry and gestured him into a nearby poof.  

            "So..." Harry said after a few minutes of apprehensive silence, "What's been up with you lately Hermione?  I mean... what have you been doing, apart from studying."           

            "Not much.   Revising for NEWTS mostly."  She answered.

            "Going to break all of the school records for number of NEWTS?"

            "I'll try!" Hermione laughed, albeit uneasily, "I suppose I don't really need to worry about it.  I've got some good job offers that I've been considering, and... well I guess I've got my future all patched up," she looked quietly at her former best friend, "And what about you, Harry?  Beating off the pleading quidditch teams with a stick?"

            "I've got an interesting offer to, actually.  And not from a quidditch team, either.  Dumbledore is going to let me replace Madam Hooch!  She's retiring you know." Harry answered.

            Hermione stared at him, dumbfounded, "You mean, you'll be at Hogwarts next year?" she waited for Harry's affirmative nod before saying, "Me too.  I mean, Professor Dumbledore has offered me Flitwick's position.  I'm going to be the Charms teacher."

            "So we'll be together again." Harry said quietly.

            "Yeah, the youngest staff members at Hogwarts.  Won't it be strange?" Hermione trailed off slightly.

            "So we're really going to have to get along!" Harry laughed, but then brought his voice down to a much more somber tone, "Hermione... we need to talk about what happened after our fourth year."

            "Are you ready to?  Cause you sure as hell weren't three years ago.  Are you really mature enough that we can talk about this, Harry?" Hermione spat in a rare fit of vengeance.

            "I know." Harry sighed, "Hermione, I don't like the person I've become.  I didn't know how else to deal with everything.  No one knew that Ron was the one who really held me together.  Everyone thought he was the one who had the hot temper and was the one who acted like a total prat.  After he died... I lost an entire part of myself.  And I felt like I could never get it back."

            "But I felt the same way!" Hermione interjected, "I've never told anyone this before but... a few minutes before Ron died I finally told him that I was in love with him.  And he said he loved me too!" Hermione glanced away from Harry's stare, "Don't look at me like that!  I know we were only fourteen, but...  Oh, I don't know.  But it was definitely truly love.  And when he died and when you and I stopped speaking... I just lost something.  I don't know what.  It was just an empty place in my heart.  But.. Harry?"

            "Yeah?"

            "When you came in tonight... And you apologized and offered to help... That hole just kind of started to fill in, you know?"  

            "Really?" Harry asked curiously.  When Hermione inclined her head slightly, he went on to say, "Cause I felt some of those missing pieces come back when you actually smiled at me earlier tonight.  And I'm starting to get an objective view of the person I've been.  And I don't like what I'm seeing."

            "I can understand that.  I don't know why I went so deep inside of myself.  Maybe if I hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."  Hermione stood up and began to pace furiously.

            Harry chuckled, "Do you suppose this is what Lupin had in mind when he assigned us to be partners?" 

            "I know it is."

            "Oh?"

            "The day before he assigned the project, Professor Lupin asked me if I would agree to work with you to help him figure out what was going on in your mind.  I thought it was a damn stupid idea, but he was SO convinced that it would work." Hermione admitted. "Well," she shrugged, "The jokes on us.  It did work, didn't it?"

            Harry laughed, "Does he need to know that?"  

            "What are you one about Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

            "He doesn't need to know that we're both recovering, does he?  I mean, he doesn't know that we (or at least I) know his evil plot.  So what do you say: wanna mess with that stodgy old professor's mind?" Harry asked, a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.

            "I haven't done anything like this in a long while," Hermione mused, "but it sounds good to me!" The two teenagers laughed and sprung out of their chairs.  Impulsively, they hugged.  Harry spun Hermione around playfully and caught her with one arm.  Suddenly, they both stopped laughing.  Hermione's dark brown eyes connected with Harry's clear green ones and they stared at each other for several minutes.  Harry slowly began pulling her closer and closer to his chest when Hermione's watch alarm went of loudly. "That will be the potion, Harry..." Hermione murmured, not meeting his eyes.

            "It can wait," he whispered.

            Hermione pulled back carefully and looking apologetic, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the dungeons.  

*

a/n: That was a nice long chapter... (3,168 words.) You might not see an update until after 8/24, as I leave on vacation next Tuesday.  I'll try to get another chapter up before I go, though.  Hope you all enjoy.  This was a REALLY HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE!  So review and make me happy, lol.        


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Hey guys!  23 reviews!  Yea!  You guys are really incredible.  Hopefully, the H/Hr stuff will come out in this chapter.  I know its kind of moving fast, but it's either that or put in a bunch of pointless events and details.  And I _really _hate pointless events and details...  Oh yes, and this chapter is going to have a lot of dialogue (again).  **Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as usual.  Everything belongs to JK Rowling (which is probably a good thing).  Enjoy peeps!  And r/r!  Oh yes, and 100 house points to Hestia (or any one else) who can find the hidden _Stop the World – I want to get off! _reference in the chapter.  

*May 3, 2002 – 12:45 AM – Hogwarts – Potions Dungeons

            Hermione ladled the yellowish-green impediment potion into a goblet.  Holding it surprisingly steady (as her hands seemed to be trembling furiously) she turned to Harry.  The corners of her lips lifted in a _Mona Lisa-_esque smile as she held the tarnished silver goblet out to him.  "Are you ready Harry?" she asked, "You ought to drink it soon, before it gets too cool."  

            Harry reached out and took the goblet, allowing his fingers to grace hers.  "All set."  He downed it quickly and grimaced (in slow motion) at its taste.  Realizing that the potion had been a success, the corners of Harry's mouth lifted slowly in a boyish grin.  He began to circle the room slowly, taking childish delight in the sluggish movements of his limbs.  After a few minutes the potion wore off (Hermione had weakened the ingredients by aging them a bit).  Harry walked back to where Hermione stood with her hands clasped happily under her chin.  Quickly bottling the remainder of the potion, Hermione cleaned up her cauldron and things and followed Harry up the stone stairway to the Great Hall.  Talking furiously about the project, the two newly found friends walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room.  Beyond the Fat Lady the parted with Harry's benediction, "Don't forget Mione.  Tomorrow we launch Operation: Confound Remus Lupin for our own Selfish Amusement."  Hermione giggled and hurried up to her dormitory.  Harry stood alone in the middle of the dim room, watching her go.  His eyes were dancing with furious emotion.  Finally, he turned away and began to trudge back to his own room.  

*May 4, 2002 – 8:00 AM – Hogwarts – Great Hall

            Hermione sat in her usual isolated seat at the Gryffindor table, dreamily pushing her eggs around the gold-plated plate.  Being close to Harry again felt wonderful.  She had caught his eye as he had walking into breakfast that morning surrounded by the usual ring of stalkers and suck-ups.  He had winked at her discreetly and was now proceeding to ignore her (as he usually did).  _Lupin won't know what hit him. _ Hermione thought, chuckling under her breath, _It's a good thing I can act.  It's infuriating to pretend I still hate Harry.  Especially after last night... _Hermione snapped her attentions back to the real world.  She realized the playing chase-the-egg had gotten old and pushed her plate away to the empty seat across from her.  Bending down, she rummaged around in her bag and removed her diary.  

*Hermione's diary

_Dear Diary,_

_            God, this feels strange.  Knowing that Harry DOESN'T hate me and that there IS really a human being under the prat exterior is a relatively new experience. I must admit, last night WAS rather refreshing.  You know, diary, that there is nothing that I like more than being able to discuss my work with actual people.  No offence to you, old pal. But it's not like you can talk back to me or anything. _

_            Professor Lupin looks satisfactorily clueless.  I'm sure he knew that Harry had gone to the dungeons last night to work with me.  But it WILL be fun to see him sweat when we don't seem to be getting any closer.  Oh yes, Harry and I agreed last night to have a falling out in class today.  Over some petty thing, he said he'd provoke me and I'll I had to do was react.  It's going to be a lot of fun.  _

_            The potion was, by the way, a success.  I've started to reverse the ingredients in order to find its antidote.  It shouldn't take me more than a day or so.  Of course, the tricky thing is attempting to make the antidote into a spell.  Oh well.  I guess its back to the library for me!_

_                                                                        Hermione_

*May 4, 2002 – 10:30 AM – Hogwarts – Defense Against the Dark Arts

            Harry came in to DADA followed by an entourage of Seamus and Dean.  Satisfied that he was actually on time, he walked to the front of the room where he shared a partner desk with Hermione.  She was already there, making a list of ingredients for the antidote.  He poked her under the table and (once he had her attention) lifted the corner of his lips in a smirk, nodding at the oblivious Professor Lupin who was grading essays at his desk.  Hermione grinned back at him mischievously and then returned to her parchment.  Finally, Professor Lupin instructed the seventh years to take fifteen minutes to work on their project.  Harry turned to her Hermione and winking rapidly said, "Well _Granger,_ I see that you've been up all night working on homework again.  What is it, are books your entire life?  Do you have pet names for them?" Harry snatched her textbook off the table, "Is this one Georgie?  Do you call your potions book Lambie – poo?" Harry smirked (in a remarkably similar style to that of Draco Malfoy) and waited for Hermione's reaction.

            Hermione's eyes began to fill with fake tears.  _Thank you expensive acting lessons I hated when I was 8... _Hermione thought as she began to speak, "For your information, _Potter, _I do not _name _my books.  And I don't know what business of it is yours, but I was up late working on homework.  At least _I _value _my _future, unlike some people I know."

            "You think you're so great, Granger?"  Harry spat, "Just cause you've got brains?  Books, cleverness.  There are more important things.  Like... like... friendship a-and bravery."  

            Hermione nearly smiled, remembering the words as her own during their first year.  Catching herself, she retorted, "What do _you _know about friendship Potter?    You haven't had a real friend since Ron Weasley died three years ago.  I think you've forgotten how to be a friend, much less a civilized human being!"

            Harry frowned.  That had stung.  _Of course, _he thought, _It's true.  I haven't really had true friends since Ron died.  But... Hermione _IS _a real friend.  I know it.  I can see it in those eyes of her that she doesn't mean what she's saying. _Harry quickly began to speak again, noting that Professor Lupin was staring at them openly, "At least I don't live in my own little fantasy world.  Just stuff it up Granger."  Harry turned his chair away from hers and lounged arrogantly, looking around the room.  Hermione bent over her list again, letting false tears fall.  She was well pleased with herself.  They had every student, not to mention Lupin, staring open-mouthed at them.  

*May 7, 2002 – 8:30 PM – Hogwarts – Gryffindor common room

            Five of the seven Gryffindor seventh years sat around the common room fireplace, looking glum.  The younger students were at some event that was not mandatory for those in seventh year, so the common room was empty.   Seamus sat beside Lavender on a red sofa, staring moodily around the room.  Parvati was perched on Dean's (who was sitting in a big arm chair) lap.  Neville was sitting on the hearth polishing his Head Boy badge half-heartedly.  Finally, Lavender spoke up,  "So... What do you think is UP with them?"

            "With who?" asked Seamus, turning his focus to her.

            "Harry and Hermione of course.  They exploded at each other _3 whole _days ago, and I don't think they've spoken since."

            "Well, er, Lavender.  Hermione doesn't talk to _anybody_.  And besides, its not like they're best friends or something.  They've disliked each other since... you know." Parvati reminded her, leaning her head on Dean's shoulder.  

            Dean reached up and stoked his girlfriend's hair gently, "That's true, hon, but this is such a... oh I don't know what to call it..."

            "Hostile silence?" Neville supplied, looking up from his badge.

            "Yeah," Dean said, "That's it."

            "I think so too.  Hermione and I had a meeting last night and I don't think I've seen her this broody in ages.  Not that she isn't usually broody, mind you."

            "Brilliant, but broody, wouldn't you say?" Seamus said.

            "That's a good way to put it, Seamus," Parvati said.

            "Yeah but I mean, really.  I wouldn't call Hermione _broody_.  It's not like she's denying the fact that Ron died and that she and Harry aren't friends anymore." Lavender said practically.

            "What would you call it then Lavender?" Neville asked.

            "I think broody fits the bill," Dean muttered, "I haven't seen her happy in ages."

            "Brooding and unhappiness is not the same thing.  I would certainly call Hermione unhappy though..." Lavender said, "And even reclusive.  She hardly even talks to Parvati and me anymore; and we're her _roommates_!  I mean, the last time I offered to do her hair for her she shrugged me off and went back to this book she was reading."

            "I've given up on her.  She's not going to change." Parvati said.

            "And what about Harry?" Dean asked.

            "What about Harry?" Parvati turned quizzically to her boyfriend.  

            "He hasn't tormented a Slytherin in weeks!  He doesn't tease me about soccer!  He's on time for class!  He goes around with this dreamy look on his and he winks sporadically." Dean exclaimed.

            "Maybe he's got an eye twitch," Neville said, chuckling.

            "Or maybe," Lavender spoke up, "he's in love."

            "Harry?"  Seamus coughed, "In love?  Come on Lavender, you've had some pretty crazy ideas before.  But this is the craziest.  Harry doesn't _date _girls, he _plays _with them.  You know, his whole girlfriend-of-the-week, spiel?"  

            Parvati frowned, "Some spiel..."

            "Big deal!" Lavender said, "People change, right?"

            "Not Harry!" Dean said.

            "Dean's right," Neville added, "Harry isn't going to stop being a prat.  It's just who he is.  Maybe someday he'll get a good thump on the head and start acting like a normal human being.  But that's not going to happen soon, I assure you, considering that Quidditch season is over and there are no more stray bludgers flying about."  

            Seamus stood up, "Look, let's just drop this, okay?  We aren't going to be able to do anything my standing here and arguing.  Even if we agree on something.  It's not like Harry _or _Hermione would change just because _we _told them to."

            The five teenagers sighed their agreement and proceeded to have a long evening of staring morosely into the fire.

*May 7, 2002 – 8:30 PM – Hogwarts – Astronomy Tower

            Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione sat together in the Astronomy Tower, flushed with excitement.  They had successfully brewed an antidote to the Impediment potion.  It was hard to feel anything but tired and happy.  And Hermione flat out refused to even _think _about the next step of the project.  Finally, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Don't you think that our _dear _Professor Lupin has looked especially depressed over the last few days?  And that our other _wonderful _professors have started to send him vindictive looks?  Only Dumbledore seems amiable to the situation, and we haven't fought in one of his classes so that's understandable."

            Harry laughed easily, "That's an understatement, Mione.  I don't think I've seen Lupin sweat this much in years.  Even that time last Christmas when Sirius began rating all of Lupin's ex-girlfriends."

            "This is fun." Hermione said, leaning back on the stone wall.

            "What is?  Making Lupin miserable?  Yeah, I would call that fun."

            "That, and..." Hermione trailed off.  

            "And what, Mione?" Harry asked, looking at her.

            "And.... being friends with you again.  I mean... honestly Harry.  I had forgotten how it felt to have a friend."  Hermione sat up and met his gaze.

            Harry smiled at her and said, "You know what, Mione?"

            "What?"

            "I had forgotten too."

            Hermione smiled and then shivered.  It was cold in the Astronomy Tower, and she had worn only lightweight spring robes.  

             "Cold?" Harry asked?  Hermione nodded quickly. "Come here then," Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward his chest.  

            Hermione relaxed a bit, and leaned her head on Harry's chest.  He felt so warm.  And it was wonderfully comforting to have his arm around her.  "Thanks, Harry."  She murmured quietly.

            "Not a problem, Mione."      

            "Do you think we ought to go back to the common room?" Hermione asked, hoping he'd say no.

            "Not yet, it's such a beautiful night.  Let's stay up here for now."

            "All right," Hermione relaxed again against Harry's chest, closing her eyes.  They sat for a few moments, listening to crickets playing their evening song.        

            "Hermione?" Harry spoke again, "Could I ask you a question?"

            "What's up?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes quickly.

            "First, just listen to me for a second, all right?"  He waited for her nod, and then continued; "I've been feeling so strange for the last week or so.  A good kind of strange, you understand, but strange.  Being with you again feels wonderful, but sometimes I feel like it's not enough.  That somehow, we should have something more.  Hermione, I haven't been trying to, but... I think I've fallen in love with you.  So do you think that... _maybe _you would consider being my girlfriend?"  Harry felt slightly awkward for the first time in years.

            "Harry?" Hermione said, "Yes.  Because I think that I've felt the same way.  But you have to promise me something."

            "Anything!" He said happily, meaning it.

            "You have to promise to not treat me like all of those other girls you've dated.  You know, throwing them away like a used dish rag."

            "I wouldn't even think of it, Mione!"  

            Hogwarts newest couple spent the rest of the evening lingering in the Astronomy Tower.  Talking about anything that came into their minds.  Finally, they began to walk down to the common room.  Hermione turned to give the portrait the password, but Harry stopped her.  Gently, he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently.  Hermione kissed him back, hesitantly at first.  Finally, they pulled away from each other.  They had all ready agreed to keep having random fights everywhere.  And that their relationship would have to be a secret for a while yet.  Harry winked at Hermione and strode into the common room using his own arrogant gate.  Hermione followed, assuming a face of rage.  

*Hermione's diary

_Dear Diary,_

_            Heaven, I'm in heaven.  Harry and I were in the Astronomy Tower today, talking about the success of the antidote, etc.  I hardly remember what led to what and which thing came first but before I knew it, Harry was saying that he was in love with me and asking me to be his girlfriend.  Well of _course _I said yes. He even kissed me goodnight outside of the portrait hole, before we had another "fight" in front of Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Neville.  _

_            Of course I've been thinking about Ron a great deal ever since I got back here tonight.  I was in love with him; I'll never doubt that.  I'm not going to do what so many girls in novels do when they fall in love for the second time: say that it was really just a crush and that Harry is my first true love.  I have to accept the fact that Ron is dead, and no matter how much I may love him, he's never going to come back.  I think he would have wanted me to move on with my life.  And I really do love Harry._

_            We have agreed, for the time being, to keep our relationship a secret.  After all, "Vengeance shall be mine, saith the Lord,".  And confusing Professor Lupin is such good fun.  I really is a treat to see him sweat.  And hasn't he been attracting glares from the other professors..._

_            Going to turn in now.  I doubt I'll be able to sleep though!_

_                                                                                    Hermione_

*

a/n: Awww, that was a sweet chapter!  I want to add that Prowess is my new beta.  And that I'm really sorry that I didn't send this chapter to you before I posted, but I wasn't sure whether you'd be around and I'm in a hurry to post this since I'm outta here again on Friday.  Sorry!  

Here's a thanks section for my wonderful 23 reviews!  

**Hestia: **Yeah, I know you love me.  It's your job. Find the Stop the World reference and you get a cookie!  (what the hell... you saw paul in a mini van???)

**Slytherin Angel: **Aww, shucks.  No, you're not a freak.  Harry being pratty is definitely cool...

**Sparkle Tangerine: **(2) Good call.  Yup, Mione and Harry are deep in it.  *sigh* I love making them act like love-sick monkeys... (1) I couldn't agree more...

**osidhf:  **Will do.  Nice name by the way...

**Mor: **(2)Thank you very much. (1) Yeah, Harry kind of is a jerk isn't he...

**internalscream: **Thanks!  I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well (although I'm sorry to say it's only going to get fluffier from here...)

**Amanda: **And more you shall have!  (at least two more chapters... I hope...) I'm sorry you cried (or glad, as the case may be) But the rest of the story is much happier!  

**Mauve Lipgloss: **(2)I love Harry/Hermione too.  If Hermione dates Ron in the books, Rowling's going to here from me...  Anyway, enjoy! (1) Aw, my first reviewer.  Thanks very much!

**Erriy: **Thank you very much, I will.

**g: **Yeah, I know.  I just kind of got tired of writing him as a prat.  I find it easier to write nice characters...

**WaNdA: **Yeah, but they're friends now.  And killing off Ron was somewhat satisfactory...

**Icy: **Thanks!  Hope you enjoy this chapter too.  

**Riana: **Well, thank you.  (I think...)  I certainly don't want your fist for lunch... lol.  Hope you're enjoying the story.

**Jusme: **Noted!

**Shannon: **Complying...

**Prowess: **Thank you so much, again, and I am sooo sorry I didn't send this to you for beta-ing, but I really wanted to get it up.  The next chapter will be up soon, and I'll definitely send it to you first.

**Ori: **Awww shucks!  Thank you so much.  

**blueverry88: **Will do!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: *tries to shield herself from the tomatoes and squash that are flying at her from her readers* Sorry this update is so late.  The summer went by... and then the first quarter of school..., so I haven't been working much.  I beg for forgiveness (on bended knee, if necessary...).  Thanks to my **34 **wonderful reviewers.  I love you all!  This is the last chapter of **Just Waiting for the Rain.  **There will, hopefully, be an epilogue that I will write in the coming weeks.  I want to thank everyone for the support they have supplied.  I luff yew all!  **Disclaimer: **I still don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings.  I don't think I have enough money to buy the rights (I doubt that anybody does).  Therefore, I give JK Rowling the ample credit she deserves.  Enjoy folks, and don't forget to read and review!  

*May 19, 2002 – 10:30 AM – Hogwarts – Defense Against the Dark Arts

            Hermione Granger fidgeted nervously in her seat.  The counter-curse project was due today, and Harry had not arrived yet.  She needed his help for the presentation; after all, one can't perform a counter curse on one's self.  Every few moments she would glance down at their written report (five feet of specific details on the Impediment curse and it's counter curse) and reread it.  It was a good opportunity to make last minute changes and also a good mask for her anxiety. 

            Finally, Professor Lupin (looking peeved at Harry's absence) called the class to order.  One by one, each set of partners performed their counter curse.  Hermione was to nervous to even laugh when Neville over did his counter curse and sent Seamus (his partner) to the hospital wing with his face flashing brilliant neon colors.   She was managing tiny glances at her watch every few minutes _(ten minutes late... fifteen minutes late... half-an-hour late...)  _

            Finally, Lupin had called on everybody else but her.  Hardly daring to make eye contact with the girl, Lupin called, "Miss Granger?  Are you prepared?"  Hermione stood up in her seat and made her slow way down the aisle toward the head of the class, hoping that with every second she dawdled in the aisle Harry would be making his way toward the class.  

            At last, she reached the front of the room.  Pivoting slowly, she turned to face Lupin and said, "I am sorry sir, but it appears that I will have to take an incomplete for this project.  My partner has not arrived in class, and therefore, I cannot present my counter-curse.  If you wish I can read the written report, but I'm afraid the presentation cannot be performed without both parties presence."  Hermione looked at her feet, trembling with nerves.  

            Silence reigned in the classroom for several nerve-racking minutes before the professor lifted a hand in dismissal.  The class rushed out, anxiety of presenting projects changing to the somewhat less violent anxiety of receiving grades.  Hermione alone remained in the room with Lupin.  Taking slow, morose full steps Hermione managed to find her way to standing directly before her professor's desk.  Lupin looked up at her for a moment before saying quietly, "What happened, Hermione?  Why isn't Harry here?" 

            Hermione broke down, "I don't know, sir.  I don't know!  Everything was going so well.  Harry was really changing.  For a while I thought he really cared about m-... the project."

            "So what makes you think that Harry doesn't care about you-... I mean your project, anymore?"

            "He's not here, Professor!  If he really cared, he wouldn't have let me down like this.  Well... the Harry I used to know wouldn't have."  Hermione's distress and shock was turning into the shades and tints that come before anger, "How could he do this to me?  After all we've been through!  After all I told him... After everything he said to me!  How could he do this?!"  Tears ran down from her amber shaded eyes, as she turned her back on her professor.  

            "Miss Granger!" Lupin called, catching her attention, "Hermione listen, there is a perfectly legitimate reason that Harry Potter was not sitting in this class, captivated by my every word today."

            "Yeah, right, Professor.  When has Harry every legitimately been truant from a class?"

            "His uncle and aunt are dead."

            This took a moment to register on Hermione, "What?  So he's at the funeral.  Oh God, oh God.  Please don't tell Harry what I said.  Oh God... His only family left..."

            "You need to come with me Miss Granger," Lupin stood abruptly and walked out the door, leaving no time for Hermione to question him, only to follow blindly.

*Hogwarts - Headmaster's office

            Moments later, Hermione found herself standing in front of the impressive stone gargoyle.  Whispering a password, Professor Lupin disappeared into the staff room, leaving Hermione alone to climb the staircase.  Slipping inside the slightly open door, Hermione patted Fawkes' scarlet and gold plumage before sliding into a chair before Albus Dumbledore's desk.  The ancient wizard looked up "Ah.  Miss Granger.  Good of you to come on such a short notice today.  I believe you and Mr. Potter were supposed to present a project today?" Hermione barely nodded 'yes'.  "Yes?  And Professor Lupin has explained Mr. Potter's absence to you?" Hermione nodded again.  "Very good," Dumbledore continued, "I wonder, Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind a bit of a long winded explanation from an old man.

            "Harry has been a different person since Ronald Weasley died in your fourth year.  Miss Granger, the boy only started to come alive again after he spent time with you.  You know as well as I do that Harry has never loved his aunt or uncle, or his cousin.  But I fear that at this shock of losing all of his family... he might harden himself the way he did after Ron's death.  Hermione do you see the seriousness of this situation my dear?"

            "I think so sir.  But... Headmaster I know you're asking me to do something.  I just don't know what."  Hermione muttered softly.

            "Of course, I don't really understand what I want you to do myself.  I am asking you, Hermione Granger, to save Harry Potter from himself.  Does that make any sense to you?  Because you are the only human being who has touched him in a long time."

            "Yes sir," Hermione said, "I think I understand."

            A knock sounded at the door as Lupin peeked his head around, "Sorry Headmaster, but if Hermione wants to go to the funeral, the carriage is ready."

            "I want to go," Hermione said, half rising, "but I'm not dressed appropriately or anything.  These are muggles after all, aren't they?"  

            "Professor McGonagal is waiting in the carriage with a muggle outfit or some such thing for you Hermione.  Come, you'll be late."  Professor Lupin began hurrying her out of the office.  

            At the door, Hermione turned to Dumbledore who was sitting alone behind his desk, worry brimming in the watery blue eyes.  "I'll do my best sir..." Hermione promised as she was swept out the door.  

*May 19, 2002 – 7:30 PM – Surrey, England – Funeral of Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley

            Hermione stepped out of the carriage-become-car and onto the lawn of the Surrey Anglican Church, located near Privet Drive.  Professors McGonagal and Lupin, looking somewhat awkward inside of the "car", waved her off with a warning to meet their ride back to Hogwarts castle at 10:30 that night.  She watched the car roll quietly down the street before turning and walking slowly into the chapel.  She had been hastily abandoned her school robes for a black skirt and blouse, making her look quite the muggle.  

            Hermione threw a glance about the chapel for Harry, who she spotted lurking in the back near the pale piggy boy (he must be Dudley, the famed cousin) greeting family members.  Hermione walked up to Harry smiling, remembering her alias, and rehearsing her speech slowly in her head, like learning the lines of a play.  "Harry!" Her smile fake, she threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his cheek affectionately.  

            "Hermione?" Harry Potter looked like a boy who didn't know his own name, much less his girlfriend's.  

            Hermione saw that Harry had been speaking to a plump woman who looked much like the man in the mahogany casket.  "Sorry for interrupting ma'am.  Harry and I go to school together.  We're very close.  Have you ever heard of the Edinburgh boy's school?  Co-educational now for about 50 years.  Well anyway, we were so very concerned when we heard about this tragedy, so the school asked me to come be with Harry during this hard time in his life."

            Marjory Dursley surveyed the bold young girl attached to the boy's arms.  There was something different about her.  She seemed almost to be as strange as the entire Dursley family thought Harry was.  But no matter.   It was only for the one day.  Aunt Marge nodded, her multiple chins folding into each other.  "Yes.  Well we're glad Harry has someone here for him.  Dudders here has an entire school of friends here to support him.  Then again, he always was more popular and charismatic with his peers than Harry here was."

            "How nice for him," Hermione said, attempting to restrain herself, "Harry, may I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione saw Aunt Marge leaning toward them to hear, "Privately?"  Without waiting for an answer, Hermione dragged Harry off to a middle pew of the church and began talking rapidly.  "Harry... are you actually related to that awful woman?  How can she be so... so rude to you.  And right in front of your face as well.  It's horrible."  

            "No," said Harry softly, "She's Uncle Vernon's sister.  Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister.  And she's always been like that.  She's the one I blew up right before third year, remember?"

            "Too well."

            "What are you doing here 'Mione?  Did Dumbledore send you?"

            "He told me what had happened, but no.  He didn't _send _me.  I _wanted _to come.  We can stay here for three hours.  Then Professor McGonagal and Professor Lupin are coming to get us."

            "Oh."

            "Harry?  Oh Harry please.  They were never kind to you.  They never even gave you the benefits they gave their son.  You have nothing to miss them for.  They made every summer miserable.  The best birthday gift they ever gave you was a sock for crying out loud.  Harry!  You can't be this miserable.  It's simply not possible."  Hermione's whispers sounded like shouts to Harry's ears.

            "I know they never gave me anything Hermione.  But they were all I had left.  Aunt Petunia was my last tie to my mother and now she's gone too.  How could this have happened to me...  First I lose Ron... Now my only uncle and aunt... who's next?   Sirius?  Professor Dumbledore?  ...You?  Mione my whole world is falling down around me." Harry's hands were shaking violently as he said all of this.

            Hermione grabbed his hands to stop their shaking, "Harry your world is falling down.  But so is everyone else's.  Voldemort is gone for good, which changed everything.  Next year we won't even be students at Hogwarts anymore. We'll be _teachers_.  So that world is falling apart as well.  Don't you understand Harry?  This is normal.  Everyone has to die someday.  You've lost everything.  For a while, I think you even lost who you really were.  But Harry, in the last few weeks you've got it back.  You've been the Harry I knew in second year that rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets.  You're the guy who brought Cedric's body back to his parents because it was his last wish.  You risked everything to save your godfather, who until that night had been a shadow to you.  And Harry, you're the same guy who cried over his best friend's body as it fell.  Don't you see?  You have to hold on to who you once were.  It's the one thing that nobody can take away from you.  That you can never lose!"

            Harry looked her in the eyes for the first time.  Those chocolate pools reflected worry, apprehension, and concern.  And there was more behind Hermione's eyes.  There was this terrible burning desire for him to be himself again.  And there was love.  Harry suddenly understood that he had to know what he was about.  Because every person affects someone else.  And Hermione's eyes were waiting for him to grasp this.  They were waiting for more then that.  Those chocolate-brown eyes were waiting for the rain

a/n: Hope you all enjoyed that.  Hopefully an epilogue coming _soon_.  Hopefully.............


	5. Epilogue

Just Waiting for the Rain

**Epilogue**

a/n: Polei returns with an epilogue!  An possibly a sequel if you, my beloved readers, wish and can put up with my slow updates.  (I know, it's extraordinarily difficult).  Anyway, enjoy!  And don't forget to r/r.  :-)

  
*September 1, 2002 – London, England – Diagon Alley – Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor

            A 17-year-old Hermione Granger sat alone at a table for two outside of Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlor.  The warm summer breeze stirred the relatively still air.  She sighed, and snuck a glimpse at the slowly dimming sun.  It was like Harry Potter to be late.  When Harry and Hermione had graduated Hogwarts 2 months ago, they had agreed to do their own thing for the summer and then make the return journey to Hogwarts together, where they would be teaching this year.  Hermione looked off into space dreamily.  Teaching at Hogwarts had always been a dream of hers.  Even more so than being Head Girl, a goal she had accomplished last year.  She was knee-deep in reverie when a tap at her shoulder brought her back to Earth. 

            "Pardon me.  I'm looking for Professor Hermione Granger.  Have you seen her?" Hermione swung around to come eye-to-eye with Harry Potter.  His laughing green eyes bespoke hilarity.  

            "_Master _Potter, you are a fool.  A fool!" Hermione hugged her boyfriend affectionately, kissing his cheek as she pulled away, "Sit down.  Please sit down.  How are you?"  

            "Me?  Fine.  Except for spending an entire summer with Dudley." Harry winced.  

            "Harry.  Come on.  His parents are dead.  He needed the company.  And besides, you weren't looking to good yourself for a while back there."

            "He didn't need _company _'Mione.  He needed someone to take care of him.  Aunt Marge shipped him off to college somewhere in Wales.  Heaven knows how long he'll survive that." Harry said.

            "He got through 7 years of boarding school.  He'll be fine.  Now come one Harry.  Let's not spend the day talking about your cousin."

            "Good point...  Although there certainly is enough to spend all day talking about." 

            "Harry you're terrible!"

            "I try.  How was your summer 'Mione?"

            "Oh very summer-like.  Mum and Dad went on a Dentists' convention so for 2 months and I sat at home and wrote lesson plans." Hermione pushed her glasses up her nose carefully.

            Harry ran a hand through his jet black hair, "Aw 'Mione.  You should have rung me.  We could have escaped boredom together."

            "Who said I was bored?"  Hermione said innocently.

            Harry shook his head, "Only you...  Do you have everything?"

            "Oh yes. I'm all set."  Hermione pulled her charmed trunk out of her pocket.

            "Me too.  Well, then.  To the Hogwarts Express, my dear?"

            "Indeed."

*One hour later – Kings Cross Station – the Hogwarts Express

            Harry and Hermione had, as was their tradition, run to the back of the train and claimed an empty compartment on arrival.   Hermione's eyes wondered toward the window.  "HARRY!"  She shrieked.

            "What 'Mione?"  

            "Harry... I forgot... Ginny... is still a-"

            "-Seventh year.  Oh dear Lord.  I don't suppose you told her that we were both teaching this year?" Harry asked.

            "No.  And I don't suppose you told her that we're dating?" Hermione asked.

            "Negative.  Oh heaven.  'Mione... are we in MAJOR trouble here?" Harry was beginning to look concerned for his life.

            "Definitely.  Oh and, Harry?  No one else knows that we're dating either.  Not Dumbledore, McGonagal... No one!" Hermione reminded him as she began to wring her hands nervously.  She glanced back out the window, and noticed Ginny boarding the train.  She knew that her friend would come to this compartment.  She had always sat back here with Harry and his groupies for their fifth, six, and seventh years.  "Strategize...  Uhmmm."

            "Just act completely normal 'Mione.  We're adults.  You turn 18 in two weeks and I have been since July.  We have the right to make career and relationship decisions without informing the entire population of Great Britain and Northern Ireland...." Harry paused for thought, "Don't we?"

            "I suppose you're right," Hermione consented, "Natural.  Okay.  Got that covered."

            Stereotypically of any bad happening, Ginny burst into the compartment accompanied by several friends a moment later.  Giggling, she pushed a strand of red hair out of her face and looked around the compartment.  "Ah, the glories of the Hogwarts Express," Ginny remarked to Colin Creevey, who was standing behind her, "Red velvet seats... big windows... snack cart... Harry and Hermione... leftover chocolate frogs from last year..." Ginny paused, and swiveled back to look at Harry and Hermione. 

            "Hi Ginny." Harry said placidly.  

            "Umm... Err... Hi.  How are you?"  Ginny stuttered.

            "Oh we're fine," Hermione piped up, "And you Ginny?  How's your mum?  I haven't seen her in ages."

            "Oh, she's fine.  She's enjoying Percy and Penny's son Percival.  So... what are you doing here?  Did they decided to flunk you Harry?"  Ginny giggled nervously.

            "Surprisingly enough, no.  I'm going to be your flying master.  Madame Hooch has just retired."  Harry told her, with a slightly patronizing air.

            "And I'm your Charms professor.  Professor Flitwick has decided to retire to London where he hopes to seek out a career as a circus side show 'the shortest man'."  Hermione added.

            "Oh.  What about Amber, Harry?" Ginny asked, referring to Harry's primary on-again-off-again girlfriend of seventh year, "Are you still seeing her?"

            "Oh no.  We broke it off ages ago," Ginny looked thrilled, not to mention hopeful, "I've been seeing someone else since then."

            "Oh?  Who?  Do I know her?"  Ginny was obviously praying for another flake.

            "Oh yes.  I've been seeing Hermione since last May."  Harry grinned.

            "What about you, Ginny?  Anyone new?" Hermione asked, attempting to detract the younger girl's stare.

            "Oh... I've been going out with Colin since... err...  April!"  Ginny grabbed the arm of a confused Colin Creevey.

            "Well congratulations."  Harry winked at Hermione and wrapped an arm around her.

            "Harry, we should really review the routine stripping down of the brooms before we get to school.  We'll want to do it efficiently so you can start the first years off as soon as possible."  Hermione said.  
            "True.  Well you kids have a good trip now."  Harry said dismissively to Colin and Ginny while turning to face Hermione.

a/n: Yeah, I know.  It's anti-climatic.  But there is a sequel in the making.  (a HAPPY sequel, I might add).  It will take place during this school year.  It will include some more juicy Ron tid-bits and some stuff about Hermione's parents and their reaction to Monsieur Potter.  Should be fun.  :-)  Luff yew all!  
~Polei

            __


	6. Note

a/n: Sequel – Walk Down Magic Lane – is up as of June 14, 2003.  R/r!


End file.
